Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Galaxy Pegasis W105R²'F' in the Japanese version) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Gingka Hagane and is the evolution of Storm Pegasus 105RF. It's evolution is Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters When Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, it used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere and thus sacrifced itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Later Gingka finds a new Beyblade stuck in a rock: Galaxy Pegasus. Face Bolt: Pegasus It's Face Bolt symbolizes Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations. It is the roughly the same as its predecessor's face, except it is transparent and there are numerous "gaps" in where the wings of Pegasus, the letters "P" and "S", cutting across each letter. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The Pegasus II Energy Ring was originally released in a semi-transparent, light blue color. The Energy Ring depicts two Pegasus heads, much like the original Pegasus Energy Ring. The wing of the Pegasus is rigid and has slanted lines on the edge, to resemble the wings on a Pegasus. On each of the wings shows the letters P-E-G-I, short for Pegasus, in a red color. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams The Galaxy Wheel was originally released in a metallic blue paint scheme. Much like Storm and Pegasus, the Galaxy Wheel’s main shape consists of three wing-like forms to depict the wings of Pegasus. On each of Galaxy’s protrusions are two separate "wings" that are melded together to form one protrusion. Each of the undersides are hollow, causing Galaxy to be very light. Galaxy has three curved ridges on the top of each protrusion, and five small spikes on the bottom. Inside of those are slanted, curved tips that empty into the main section of the Wheel and cause a gap between the two wings. The Galaxy Wheel has four separations that are melded into one protrusion that is visible on the outside. Since the Galaxy Wheel smoothly curves into the main section of the Fusion Wheel, this leads to reduced contact points for any sort of Smash. Also, Galaxy is a very light Wheel, and cannot deliver as much force due to it being so light, therefore making Galaxy an outclassed Attack Wheel and should not be used competitively at all. Spin Track: Wing 105 *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105, or W105, consists of two curved wings that slant downwards, like DF145. The main purpose of this Track is to push air upwards to provide extra Stamina, but the effect this Track produces is negligible, thus making W105 outclassed in both Stamina and Attack. W105 should only be used in the absence of 85, 90, and 100 in both Stamina and Attack customizations. Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat, shortened to R2F, is the most vital part of this Beyblade and is the main reason to own Galaxy Pegasus competitively. R2F is very similar to RF, and is overall an upgraded version of it. R2F consists of six curved spikes that face to the right, hence the name. This creates more friction with the stadium's floor, causing it to move faster than an RF, but lose much more Stamina than an RF. Since this is a rubber Attack Bottom, a new R2F is harder to control than a new RF, mainly because it moves much faster. This makes RF a better choice for controllability and stamina, while R2F is a better choice for speed and power. Wearing the rubber down until R2F is worn is best for competitions and testing, as it is in its prime state for competitions. A R2F will wear down twice as fast when compared to an RF because of increased friction with the stadium floor. A clear sign to show that an R2F is worn enough to be in its prime condition is when the indented lines that form a star shape inside R2F's perimeter are completely gone. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a multitude of Attack customizations, with the most prominent being MF Vulcan Horuseus 85R2F. Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) Beast/Special Moves Beasts: Pegasus Special Moves: *[[Star Gazer|'Star Gazer']]: Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in flames and attacks the other Bey with it's Fusion Wheel. Similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack. *'Full Power Galaxy Nova': The Bey will circle around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasus StarDust Driver (Pegasus S.D Driver)': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the attack. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2761911240.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2156_2761946936.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool Images (24).jpg|Japanese packaging. dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif Images (23).jpg|Top. Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F Limited Edition fsafsasa.PNG|Exclusive Hasbro Blue and Red version t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Black Ver. t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|Masaru Masaru G2 Ver. t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|Runners G2 Ver. t01500150_0150015010769837911.jpg|Masaru Masaru G3 Ver. t01500150_0150015010769837910.jpg|Runner G3 Ver. DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. Pegasus.png|Galaxy Pegasus in Metal Masters Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. 26402-401 (1).jpg 26403-400.jpg 27602-22.jpg 27605-19.jpg 27604-20.jpg 28528-375.jpg 28529-374.jpg 28530-373.jpg 28538-365.jpg 28539-364.jpg 28542-361.jpg 28543-360.jpg 28545-358.jpg 28546-357.jpg 28547-356.jpg 28548-355.jpg 28549-354.jpg 28550-353.jpg 28551-352.jpg 25859-21.jpg jhbjnjjjhj.jpg 26194-149.jpg hnttfgbffhtfyf.jpg 28511-392.jpg BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. 26570-232.jpg 26710-92.jpg 28158-325.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Attack Type Category:Unreleased Beyblades